The Truth Is Ugly
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Four Chapters. Two Points Of View. One Very Romantic Ending. Don't Own Movie Or Characters. Inspired Fic From shippolove844. Summary's Poor But If You Love The Movie, It's A Worthy Read. Rated T, May Rise Or Not
1. Abby's POV

The Truth Is Ugly

Abby's POV

My God, what the living hell just happened back there?

We kissed like hungry passionate animals, if those lift doors didn't bring us back to reality I think we would have sex right there and then!

As I walk along the hallway, heading towards my room, my mind and body is spinning around like crazy.

I can still feel his hands all over me, so talented and warm they were that it's left a mark forever burning in my skin.

My thoughts trail back to that dance, so sexual and exicting that I don't think I could ever move like that again.

The pounding beat of my heart bashed against my chest, will it ever slow down to normality? I don't think so.

I lean against the wall, sliding down to the floor. What is happening to me? I couldn't possiably be in love with _him_?

Could I? It seems impossiable to fall for a man who is rude, sexist and is against relationships. So why do I feel like this?

At first, me and Colin were doing really well. He was romantic and completly different to _him._ I refuse to say his name right now.

We were going away for the weekend where we could finally make love yet I canceled it so I could more or less beg _him_ to stay on my show.

His interview with Craig Ferguson seemed successful and surprising at the same time. A question of his past relationships sparked weakness across his face.

For a moment, I looked at _him _with such curiousity. Not once did he look like that when I was around _him_, he was so cocky and arrgoant that whatever he hid he did it well.

Strangely, my heart lept at a different beat. Something that never has happened before especially if I was near a man. Not even Colin made me feel like that.

Before I could feel any kind of fear of what I was feeling, he bonuced back to his usual self and spoke like that little espiode never occured. I shook my head and walked away.

Though as I entered the bar and watched dozens of couples dancing to the Spainish music playing very loudly, I didn't notice _him _coming to sit down on the other side.

I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore: those eyes I'd never noticed was inviting me to jump in and let myself drown in it's beautiful depths. No-one could save me.

His lips were lush and tempting with sinful desire, a forbidden fruit I refused again and again until now. It wouldn't take too much movement from my seat to capture them with my own.

My unsteady gaze lay on his strong arms under his jacket, were they musclar and perfect? I trailed to his chest, the navy shirt hugged his broad body. My thoughts was open of what it would look like underneath.

He didn't seem to notice my wandering eyes which was a relief, note to self: must stop staring! We started talking once he ordered two drinks until a bombshell was dropped: he rejected Craig Ferguson!

I tried my hardest not to be shocked at this, he explained that he couldn't bear to be apart from his sister and nephew. That was the REAL reason why. A bout of disappointment filled my bones.

Then, being ever the bravest, I asked him about his past relationships. At first, I thought he would completly reject my question and remain silent throughout the night but once more he surprised me.

Without giving out much details, he told me all kinds of girls he had which one of them really did break his heart. Seeing the flicker of hurt in his eyes left me thinking back of the broken relationships I had.

When I looked back at _him, _a smile was across his face. He wanted to dance, forget all about work and the past, for the night. I said no until he took off his jacket and swayed his hips ever so seductively.

He took my hands and lead us towards the middle of the floor, then he spun me around and around until he gathered me in his arms. Our eyes never left each other as we danced the salsa dance.

It was like we knew it off by heart, the moves were so easy and enjoyable that every worry or thought was erased by this magical moment. His roaming and teasing hands slid down, down my body.

That touch, so firey and pleasureable. How could any woman on this planet reject this man? We slowed until our foreheads were touching, my heart was pounding furiously against my chest.

Any second now, we could embrace our lips and I wouldn't care. Not even Colin appeared in my mind, all I wanted was _him. _But reality came down with a crashing halt, smashing the moment into pieces.

I can not bear to say what happened before the fateful thing happened, it was a simple reminder that our flight was eight o clock and his floor was first before mine. A goodnight and a hug was fine.

But a passionate, hungry, animal, beautiful, desireable, sexual, wonderful kiss? No way. I can still feel his lips burning my own, I placed my shaky fingers there to feel a invisable flame flicker there.

Forcing my hand down, I bit down a sob and shut my tearful eyes. I'm so stupid, what the hell is the matter with me? I'm not in love with _him. _Abby Richter is not in love with Mike Chadaway!

I uttered out a gasp, my eyes widened in pure horror. My God, I said his name! It sounded so... perfect. Abby Chadaway, it signed itself across my heart like a tattoo. I was too late to stop it.

But what can I do? He's at least three floors below me, there was just no way I would be running down there in these heels telling him how I feel. It probably wouldn't last either, a terrible mistake.

My body was calling for him, begging and pleading on bended knee to my stubborn mind to let myself succumb in his arms but it was having none of it. I had to get up, go in my room and have some sleep.

So unsteadily, I rose from the floor and went to my room. Closing the door behind me, I flopped on the couch with a lost gaze across my face. "Why do I want to do it again?" I ask myself before a knock came.

Was it Mike? Oh God, what if it was? My heart thundered like mad, all I had to do is find out. So I got up, cleared my throat and calmed myself until I opened the door to find utter disappointment and shock.

It was Colin, he was here with champane in his hand and cute smile across his handsome face. Instead of being overjoyed at the surprise, all I could say was. "What are you doing here?" A heavy frown came.

"I wanted to surprise you, did I?" He asked, erasing that worrying frown. "Yeah, of coarse you did. Come in." I replied, adding a very fake smile. He entered inside, filling the air of betrayal and unfaithfulness.

Before I shut the door, I lingered to look both sides in case Mike would come and take me away from this but there wasn't a single sign of him. With a heavy sigh, I closed it not noticing the ping noise down the coridoor.

Author's Note: Next Chapter We Shall Look In Mike's POW. This Fic Was Greatly Inspired By Shippolove844, Thank You For The Suggestion And I Hope You Enjoy Reading It.


	2. Mike's POV

The Truth Is Ugly

Mike's POV

_I'm in deep trouble._

_Kissing Abby was a step too far, what the hell was I thinking?_

_She had Colin, the perfect boyfriend. I taught her everything to win him._

_So why did she kiss me back? Agh, women! So confusing and annoying!_

_I head back to my hotel room, replaying that sexual moment between us._

_There was no point denying myself that I had feelings for her, they were strong and alarmly taking over._

_Maybe I should've taken that Craig Ferugson job, it would be dozens of miles away from her. Fresh start._

_Yet the thought of leaving Abby was too much to bear, I'm tearing my hair out of the heavy weight crushing me._

_So stupid I am, I knew there was something amiss about me after her basketball game with Colin._

_Though I was happy to see her jumping up and down in that cute little dance of her, deep down I was hurt._

_That's right. Mike Chadaway, the man who has his own show and wants a woman to have sex with than love them, has REAL feelings for a woman I lost from a single kiss by a another man._

_I halt my steps, puffing out a heavy sigh. _

_I had to see her, explained what had happened and reassure her that it won't occur again._

_So turning my heel, I pound the floor boards reaching towards the lift._

_I pushed the up button, waiting inpatiently for it to arrive._

_My mind turns back to that dance, my God it was so sexual!_

_Never had I felt so alive within a matter of minutes._

_Just holding and touching her made my body melt into a never-ending fire._

_It seemed impossiable how we knew the moves of salsa, it's such a sexy and intense dance that no wonder we learnt it so quickly._

_The way we swayed ever so slowly, her lips almost there to capture mine. _

_At times whenever I made love to a woman, I always though I entered heaven for the sheer pleasure. _

_But when she looked at me like that, I knew that I was there with all the angels smiling back at me because of her._

_Then reality bought us down with a earth-shattering halt, she wanted to go. I nodded my head and we left the bar._

_Flashes of what happened next appeared, a reminder of our early flight, goodnights, a hug and then that kiss._

_I wanted to drown in that embrace, feeling her hands roam up and down my body sent rapture shivers all over me._

_Before it got too overhot, the lift doors made a alarm sound that broke us apart. Damn, how I wanted it to carry on!_

_I backed away, watching her until she disappeared behind those freaking doors and was left alone in shock._

_The throb down below was aching, begging for some kind of release, I had to igorne it and carry on walking._

_Finally at last, the lift doors open, I step inside and press the button for Abby's floor. They shut again and it began to move on up._

_Shutting my eyes, I thought only of her. So beautiful, amazing and ever so funny. She learnt well from my advice that it was like seeing a double image of myself._

_Arriving at her floor, I walked along the empty hallway trying to gather up some words to say to her. Cursing and panicing, I didn't realise I was standing right before her door._

_Clearing my throat, I knocked on it and waited for a answer. Instead of her standing there in all her beautiful glory, it was Colin in a state of undress._

_A large amount of disappointment filled my bones but I didn't dare let it show across my face, I wasn't that dumb. Until she dashed to see who it was, her eyes burning directly at me._

_God, I'd never felt so breathless! I stumbled the same old reminder of our early flight at 8 o clock, then said goodnight and began to walk away. What I didn't think was her, calling my name and running towards me._

_For a second, I thought she would run into my arms and kiss me. What am I, some lovesick fool? Don't be such a idiot, Mike Chadaway!_

_She explained that she didn't know Colin would arrive like that, I just shrugged it off like it didn't matter though it did. Massively._

_I couldn't remember what was said next, all I do know is that I walked away leaving her stand there like she had a huge mistake of kissing me._

_When I returned back to my room, I packed everything and got into bed wearing a shirt and pants. My mind was spinning constanly, I knew that I couldn't return back to her show._

_So I made a descison: leave and join a another network. Seemed simple enough. Though sleep did manage to claim me at last, all I could ever dream of was Abby._

Author's Note: Okay, I Haven't Done Mike Well Here But I Like To See Him In A Different Light Here Than In The Movie. Next Chapter Will Be Back To Abby's POV, Seem To Get Her More Than Him. Hope You Enjoy This Chapter Though It's Not Really Great.


	3. Abby's POV 2

The Truth Is Ugly

Abby's POV

It's over. I just ended things with Colin, did I feel upset? Strangely, no.

He was in love with the Mike Abby, not the real Abby that I know so well.

As I lay in my bed, flashes of images went across my torrtured mind.

Seeing Mike's face bought tears prickling and threatening against my eyes.

God, why couldn't I be happy with Colin? At least back then, it wasn't too confusing.

The next day I packed, chose a comfortable outfit and closed the door behind me.

My eyes fell on the lift, there was no way I was using that ever again.

Too many memories of last night were raw and unsettling, the stairs would be good enough.

Once I went to sign out of the hotel, I noticed that Mike had sighed out a few hours ago.

A stab of hurt went to my heart, I feared that he wouldn't be back at my show because of me.

Puffing out a sigh, I exited out of the hotel and waved down a taxi taking me to the airport.

A few hours later, I headed back home to drop everything off and took a quick shower.

Relaxing on the sofa with my cat and a glass of red wine, I stared at the four walls for a very long time.

Coming back to work was nerve-wreaking but I looked confident enough to prepare for any surprises.

But it didn't stop my jaw dropping and the look of horror across my face when I heard that Mike went to a another network.

To add more misery, I had to find a replacement within a month otherwise we would lose our jobs. But that was the least of my worries.

I grabbed Joy to the toilets for a important chat that led to thousands of tears and a heartfelt confession that I was in love with Mike.

It didn't surprise Joy at all, she told me that she could see it happening within the first moment we met. The chemisty was so strong that we didn't really notice.

Bile reached at the back of my throat of the revealtion but I swallowed it down, I couldn't walk out of here to face my empty home.

So I worked and worked until it was closing time nearly everyday. The lack of sleep began to appear under my eyes but I refused to notice it.

Everyone told me that I should get some time off but I shook my head, it was best for me to work until I drop than lay in bed crying like a broken-hearted girl.

I believed in that time would heal all wounds, it seemed to do the trick until a few months later all those heavy wounds reappeared again.

Seeing Mike on a another network with his show "The Ugly Truth" really did break my heart, he looked so... different than before.

No longer the confident, cocky, crude man that robbed everything from me, in it's place was a lonsome and bored stranger.

Soon after his show ended, I demanded Joy to get the ratings which she did under a hour. She was such a star and a good friend.

My eyes widened in horror as I read that they were worse than my show, only one million tuned in today and there was a unsettling red arrow pointing down.

A plan began to form across my mind, it sounded mad and stupid but I had to try. If it's the only way to getting Mike back, then it was worth a try.

"Joy?" I cried out, dropping the sheet on the floor. She came towards me, her usual smile across her face. "I want you to book me a flight for tonight." I said.

"A flight? Why?" She asked, rising her eyebrow. So I explained to her my crazy plan, not leaving a single detail out. "Mad, isn't it?" I finished, folding my arms.

"No way is it mad! I think what you are going to do is awfully romantic!" Joy cried, jumping up and down. "Ssh, calm yourself!" I hissed, darting my eyes around the room.

Luckily, not a single person noticed it which was a relief. "So, can you get me that flight?" I asked in a whisper just in case. "Of coarse!" She replied, beaming.

"Good, thank you." I said, heading back to my office and shut the door. Yet a another mad idea flashed across my mind: what if Joy and Colin could get together?

Oh God, I'm turning into a matchmaker! Shaking my thoughts aside, I sit down on my chair and took out a photo from my drawer. It was one of me and... Mike.

I remember it being taken just before he got the call from Craig Ferguson, it was Joy's birthday and the cheek of her demanded us to be in one photo.

Placing a force smile across my face, his arm wrapped around my waist, I couldn't deny the sudden horror washing over me. We looked like a perfect couple!

Igorning the sting of tears, I threw the photo back in it's place and slammed the door shut. Blocking them from falling, I rose my head up high and shutting my eyes.

I didn't notice Joy knocking my door and coming in until she opened her mouth. "I booked a flight for half past three, is that okay?" I lowered my gaze to her.

"What time is it now?" I ask. "It's uh, half past one. Maybe you should go home and pack?" She suggested. "What about everyone here?" I ask, standing up.

"Everyone will be fine, now go and get your man!" Joy cried, punching her fist in the air. I lifted my lips to a smile as I dashed out of the office, still holding that grin.

What I didn't notice was Joy picking up the card of Colin's number that was still on my table and placed it on her check board, then shut the door behind her.

Author's Note: Yes It's A Little Different To What Happened In The Movie But I Don't Want To Follow That Ending. It's Going To Be Different And Very Romantic, I Promise. Final Chapter Will Begin With Mike's POV, Then To Abby's.


	4. Mike And Abby's POV

The Truth Is Ugly

Mike's POV

_I puff out a long and bored sigh._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Why isn't The Ugly Truth doing well?_

_So many viewers have switched off, making the ratings go down in a alarming rate._

_My manger is having a crap fit nearly everyday, he shouts and rants at one person._

_Me._

_I know the reason why but I don't want to admit it, far too scared to say it out loud._

_But every night, when I lay my head on my pillow, all I can dream about is her._

_Abby._

_I rub my hand over my face, having a restless night before is starting to catch up to me and it's not even eleven o clock yet._

_Voices around me go muffled, I don't want to listen to their never-ending orders or saying how long it is to go on air._

_In fact, I wish I wasn't here._

_Ever since I took that early flight back, the regret and guilt built inside my stomach until it overflowed once I reached my sister's house._

_Her comforting yet honest advice of stopping me moving to a another network was useless, I had to be away from Abby for both of our sakes._

_My nephew was distressed of me leaving but I told him to be strong, look after his mother and I promised him that I would visit soon._

_The make-up lady adds the finishing touches, her eyes flirt up and down at me. I gaze at her, a huge smile goes across her beautiful face._

_Normally for me, I would woo her senseless and have sex somewhere. Now, I'm just not interested any more so I turn away from her._

_She got the idea by walking away, muttering under her breath that she should stop trying so hard around men. _

_"Thirty seconds, Mike!" A young man cries out, I nod my head at him._

_I hear the theme tune begining to play while a another man counts down until he reaches to zero._

_He points his finger at me, saying "You're on air!" but I don't do a thing._

_My eyes are pointed at the camera but my mouth doesen't move._

_Muttered and angered whispering are in the background but refuse to listen to them._

_"CUT!" Screams the manger, storming towards me with a furious look across his face._

_Everyone sighs heavily, the directors turn off the cameras and walk away from the upcoming fight._

_"Just what the hell is the matter with you, Mike?" He shouts, pointing his ugly finger at my chest._

_I shrug my shoulders, there was no proper answer for me to say._

_"You know what? Coming here was your biggest mistake. Get out of my sight!" He ordered._

_"Fine, I'm outta here!" I decided, pushing him aside to head towards the exit doors._

_"Just where are you going? We are starting again in half a hour!" _

_I turned around to look at him, a massive smirk went across my face._

_"I quit for good." _

_Gasps came out of everyone's mouths, Mike Chadaway quitting? Unthinkable!_

_Before I got more shouting at by my mad ex manger, I opened the door and stepped outside._

_The intense sun hit me instanly, the clouds that was threatening earlier had disappeared._

_With a heavy sigh, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and headed my own way not noticing the beautiful blonde heading to the studios._

* * *

Abby's POV

I took a deep breath, then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The nerves in my stomach grew to a point where bile was at the back of my throat.

It's been such a long time since I saw Mike in the flesh, would he listen to a word I had to say?

The loud shouting broke my train of thought, my eyes lay on a short man that must have been the manger here.

I went towards him carefully, this guy was really angry and I don't personally want my head bitten off.

"Um, excuse me?" I began.

He looked directly at me, igorning the other man beside him, his leery eyes ran up and down of me which I found disgusting.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"Does Mike Chadaway work here?" I ask, igorning the shaky voice of mine.

The man laughed out loud, tilting his head back.

I was quickly getting annoyed by this guy, was I wasting time?

After a few seconds, he stopped and wiped away tears that were pouring down his face.

"He did until he quit." He replied.

My jaw dropped.

"He quit?" I asked.

"Er, unless you were in blonde wonderland, yes he quit just a few minutes ago." He replied, with added sarscum.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked, igorning his insulting comment

He shrugged his shoulders.

"How the hell should I know? He couldn't work properly here, always on a different planet. No-one here knows why. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find his replacement."

I watched him away while feeling the shock ripple all over me.

He couldn't possiably be thinking of me all this time, could he?

Tears threatened at the back of my eyes but I shut them away.

I turned my heel and left the studio, then I dialed Joy's number and waited for a answer.

"Hey Abby, any luck?" Her calm voice appeared, making those threatening tears flow down my face.

"Oh Joy, he quit his show and his manger doesen't know where he is!" I wailed, covering my mouth from my constant hiccuping.

"Don't give up, he's around there somewhere. Go and find him girl, if you listen to your heart it should lead you to the way where he is."

I frowned at her comforting comment, it wasn't something I had heard before.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, calming my shaking shoulders.

"Oh, from someone that shared it to me a little while ago. A man." She replied, with a tease in her voice.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Was it Mike?"

She didn't answer but I could sense a massive smile across her face.

I slid down to the ground, numbed by a another shocker yet again today.

"Now go, Abby. Don't waste anymore time!" Joy cried, hanging up on me.

I stuffed my phone back in my bag, slowly standing up and walked on forwards.

* * *

Mike's POV

_I've been through these streets at night, trying my hardest to gather my thoughts._

_Shutting away the memoires of my life, shreding the past and fighting a way to make a future without her._

_People give me double looks but I don't halt my steps to sign any autographs or take photos with them._

_I needed to clear my head, think where I could take my next steps or what kind of job I would like to do._

_My eyes searched at a road where it was called Lover's Lane, no-one goes there unless they were a couple._

_A forbidden flash of what if came to me: it was myself and her, we were dancing the salsa again and we never looked so happy._

_I shook it away, it was far too painful to think of things that were never going to happen. She had Colin, he won and I lost._

_Turning away from the upsetting scene, I laid my eyes on a dressing up shop that had a Spainish outfit at the window._

_Strangely, it was pulling me to buy it but what for? Until I noticed a sign that Lover's Lane was having a costume party._

_Perhaps I could sneak in there and woo a woman from a another man, that would bring back the old me!_

_So I pushed the door open, hearing a little bell sound up above, then the door shut all by itself which was a little weird._

_"Good evening, can I help you?" Said a kind fourty something woman that came towards me with a wide grin across her face._

_"Yes, I would like to try that outfit on please." I replied, pointing at the one by the window. _

_"Ah, I can see you fitting it perfectly, sir." She said, with a tinkle in her brown eyes._

_I watched her take it off the model and laid the clothes in her hands. _

_"Would you like some help putting it on?" She offered._

_"Okay, as long as you don't look!" I replied, pointing my eyes at my second half of my body. Her laugh echoed the four walls._

_"Don't you worry, mr. I promise I will not." She said, still having that smile on her face which made me grin a little._

_So off we went into the dressing room._

* * *

Abby's POV

Ugh, I'm so tired!

Everywhere I go, it seems all the same.

So many people were around, what was the rush at this hour?

I turn many corners, my eyes scanning all the time for Mike.

Many times, I see men that look a little like him and foolishly chase them until they turn around and warn me to stay away or they would call the police.

I reach a empty bench to relax my aching feet, I knew I shouldn't have worn heels today!

Digging out my phone, there is a message from Joy with a clip on it.

Frowning, I click on it to see a shocked yet overjoyed smile across my face.

There she was in a resturant with that heart-warming grin but she wasn't alone. By her side was Colin!

The message said: Sorry I stole your ex!

Though I should've got angry and give them a almighty shouting down the phone, I felt happy that they were giving a relationship together a try.

I replied: Don't worry, am v happy for you guys. Good luck! x

Seeing it send, I stuff my phone back in my bag and puff out a long sigh.

Another few minutes here, then I'm going back to the hotel and take a early flight home.

My eyes wander around these strange surroundings until they fell on a beautiful dress, standing proudly in a dressing up shop.

Instanly taken by it, I stand up and head towards the shop. I push open the door, hearing a cute little bell ring, then the door shuts by itself.

Werid.

A fourty something year old woman comes before me, showing a pair of whiter than white teeth.

"Good evening madam, may I help you?" She asks in a smooth voice.

"Yes, I like that dress by the window." I reply, pointing at it.

"Ah, I shall get it for you and then you can try it on!" She says, then hurries to unhang it off the model.

It looks even more beautiful as she shows it to me face to face, I wonder if it would fit me?

She ushers me to the dressing room, I take off my clothes and put the dress on.

My God, it's perfect!

She gasps and claps her hands as I stand there before the mirror.

"I knew it would fit you!" She cries, taking her hands into mine.

"You know, a handsome gentleman came in here, wanting a outfit that pairs this."

"Who was he?" I ask, looking at her.

"He didn't give me a name but I did hear him mutter one under his breath as he left." She replied.

"What name?"

Yes, I sounded desparte but I had to know. Fast.

"Abby, I think."

I gasp out loud, she notices it.

"Is that your name?" She asks.

I nod my head, too shaken to reply.

"Then you must hurry, he's going to Lover's Lane as there is a costume party."

"Thank you so much!" I cry, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, you are very welcome Abby! Now go and get your man!" She ordered.

I pull away, digging out several notes from my purse to give to her, then I say my goodbyes and dash out of the shop.

My heart is pounding like crazy, would I find him at last? Oh God, please let me discover him!

* * *

Mike's POV

_Big crowd here, so many couples either dancing or talking to one another._

_I do not notice one woman who looks lonley or fed up, this was a waste of my time._

_My eyes watch the dancers, they know every step by heart like me and Abby did._

_Oh, for goodness sake, will I ever stop thinking about that woman?_

_Folding my arms, I scan the area until every part of my body freezes at one sight._

_My God, it's Abby! _

_She's wearing the second part of this outfit, the young Spainish woman who is wooed by the Spainish man._

_At least, that's how the story goes according to that strange yet lovely shop lady. Oh no, maybe she heard me mutter Abby's name as I left!_

_But it doesen't matter now, she was here in the flesh searching for me._

_I formed a perfect plan for us to meet, it sounded cruel after all this time but I found it quite deadly romantic._

_So I dashed towards the dance floor, standing in a dark part, watching and waiting for me to appear. _

_Could it work? Hope so._

* * *

Abby's POV

This place seems so peaceful and wonderful.

Couples were dancing or just being together.

A warm feeling rushes over me, could me and Mike be a part of this too?

I search everywhere, trying to find him while fighting my hopes from sinking.

But after five minutes, I felt the despair rise.

He wasn't here, probably never did.

That woman was lying, maybe she served someone that looked awfully like him and had a girlfriend named Abby that isn't me.

I puff out a hurtful sigh from my lips until I turn my head to the dance floor where a tall figure was stepping out of the darkness.

I swear to everything I have seen and done, my heart actully stopped from it's constant beat.

Coming towards me ever so slowly was Mike, he was the one that wore that Spainish male outfit!

My God, he looked so sexy in this. That frilly white shirt open to reveal a good deal of chest, black pants and a black waistcoat.

He oozed so much charsmia that any other man on this planet was put to shame because no-one could look like him.

Those eyes, so pure and capturing, it takes everything from one stare and leaves me naked from any thoughts or secrets.

We stand, staring at each other, the feel of his hands taking mine. Any second now, one of us would break this sweet spell.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rising a eyebrow.

"Looking for you, Mike." I reply, still trying to get my heart beating again.

"But what about you and Colin?" I could feel him tense but I unhooked my hand to cup his cheek.

"He's with Joy now." I say, with a wide smile.

He laughs, the relief in his eyes couldn't be missed.

"So, you want to be with me?" I ask, letting my thumb gently stroke his cheek.

"I always wanted to be with you since the moment we met." He replied, his voice breaking.

Tears began to flow but I managed to capture them with my fingers.

"Well, now you can have me." I say, feeling my own tears go down my face.

He wraps his arms across my waist, I wrap my own across his neck as our lips touch.

At long last.

Our kiss went on for a matter of minutes until Mike pulls away with a blissful smile on his face.

"Wanna dance?" He asks.

Then I hear the familer tune from before, I nod my head and let him lead me to the floor.

We sway to the melody, getting every single move right and not once did we break eye contact.

* * *

One Year Later...

My wedding day, can you believe it?

Joy was my bridesmaid, Mike's nephew was his best man.

Our cermony was a emotional and tear-jerking one.

Not one person around us had a dry eye.

Our speeches to each other bought even more tears and passionate kisses.

We danced to a great DJ that played 80s, 90s and 00s hits.

When it got late, it was time for me to throw the baquet and guess who caught it?

Joy!

She was so overjoyed that once she looked at Colin, he was on bended knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

Before he answered the question, she already said yes and flung herself at him.

Everyone laughed and clapped at the news, I looked at Mike who was surprised but happy for them.

Then when he turned to face me, a sneaky smirk was across his face. I knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Mike's POV

_Making love to Abby is heaven sent._

_Every touch I place on her skin, she moans and pleas for more._

_It was so tender and loving, far from the erotic and rushed times from before._

_As we lay in each others arms, I hear her breathing getting heavy. She's asleep._

_I let out a happy sigh, then slowly shut my eyes and dreamed of only one person._

_Her._

THE END

Author's Note: Well, I've Done My First Ever Ugly Truth Fic. Yes, It Does Have A Different Ending Than The Film But I Think This One I Written Is More Romantic. Hope You Enjoy It!


End file.
